


A date night

by dies_dandles



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dies_dandles/pseuds/dies_dandles
Summary: A day in Hasetsu.





	A date night

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on adding some smut into it, but it just didn't suit the story, so I didn't. This time you just get fluffy fluff.

Viktor was lying in bed, wrapped in the warm comforter and in his lover. He could also feel the Makkachin lying across his legs. It was off-season, there was no need to get up this early. The clock on the bedside table showed it was barely over five in the morning. Viktor nuzzled back into the pillow and pulled Yuuri closer. The Japanese man moaned quietly and threw an arm across Viktor’s chest.

They both dozed off again.

Next time Viktor woke, he realised Yuuri was no longer lying next to him, and Makkachin had also disappeared off somewhere. He made to get up, but the door of the room slid open, and Yuuri entered with the dog on his heels. The man was carrying two cups of steaming tea.

“You woke up. Good”, the shorter man said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Viktor lay back into the pillow he propped up to the headboard. “What time is it?” he asked, rubbing his eyes.

“It’s almost eight”, Yuuri said passing a cup to the older man, “I was thinking we could go out today. Maybe go on a date.”

Viktor’s eyes started glittering. “Really? Could we?” he asked enthusiastically.

Yuuri laughed quietly. “Yes, but nothing too extravagant. Just something normal.” After a pause the Japanese man added, “My normal. Because we both know you’re way too flashy.”

Viktor laughed, but nodded. “Do you want to decide where we go, then?”

“I can do that”, Yuuri said, taking a sip from his own cup. “Oh, mum’s making breakfast if you’re hungry.”

“You know I love her cooking”, Viktor answered. “I’ll just put some clothes on and go downstairs. Thank you, Yuuri.”

He loved staying at Yuutopia in the off season. Yuuri’s family were so welcoming, and he felt like part of the family, whether it was helping Hiroko in the kitchen, drinking with Mari and Minako, or just talking with Toshiya.

Viktor got up, set the tea cup down and started pulling on clothes. He pulled on a pair of pale blue jeans and a tight, black turtleneck sweater. He caught Yuuri looking at him from the mirror and turned to look at his fiancé quizzically.

Yuuri shook his head, smiling self-deprecatingly. “I still wonder how you make everything look so good. And still fell for someone as plain as me.”

“My love, Yuuri”, Viktor exclaimed, kneeling beside the bed in front of Yuuri. He took Yuuri’s hand and kissed the golden ring there. “You are anything but plain to me. You are gorgeous, and sexy. And gentle and loving…”

“Alright, Vitya, enough”, Yuuri said, placing a hand on Viktor’s cheek, “But we both know you are totally biased.”

“I am, but I still hold on to the opinion, and will fight anyone who says different.”

The two men laughed quietly and got up to go downstairs.

Hiroko was just setting down the plates on the table. “Are you boys hungry?” she asked when she saw the two enter the large kitchen. Both nodded as they set their cups down and sat at the table.

“Do you need any help?” Viktor asked in Japanese, leaning his chin on his hands.

“No, thank you, Viktor. I’m just about done”, came a bright answer from the plump woman.

“Sorry we slept in”, Yuuri said, taking a sip from his cup. Viktor smiled at him fondly.

“You have been waking up at around five for months. You deserve a lie-in”, Hiroko answered, and rattled off in Japanese that Viktor couldn’t yet quite follow.

Yuuri shook his head, and what Viktor could understand explained to her mother that they were going out today. Hiroko clapped his delightedly and continued talking in rapid Japanese. Instead of feeling left out, Viktor sighed contentedly and leaned back in his chair, sipping his tea. Soon the rest of the family joined them at the breakfast table, and the language turned to a mix of simple Japanese and English in favour of Viktor.

After the meal, Yuuri went to change. He told Viktor to get their coats ready, they’d be leaving soon. Hiroko told them to fun, as she went about clearing the table with Mari – again refusing help from Viktor. Toshiya had disappeared behind his morning paper. Viktor went to the hallway to retrieve his and Yuuri’s coats, then returned to the kitchen to enjoy the relaxed mood.

Yuuri returned quickly, wearing a pair of black slacks and dark blue and white striped long-sleeved t-shirt.

“Why are we taking coats?” Viktor asked.

True, Hasetsu was in the north of Japan, but it did get decently warm weather during the summer. This made Viktor wonder.

“Just in case”, Yuuri answered mysteriously, “Come on, let’s go.”

The two of them called their good byes and were answered with calls of “have fun!” and “but not too much!” from Mari.

Laughing, the couple made their way to the subway station. As they were boarding the train, Viktor took a hold of Yuuri’s hand, and for a change it didn’t surprise the shorter man to shake it off. They were on a date after all. It was fun, Viktor though, to be the one who didn’t know what their day plan was. So far, he’d been the one to plan their dates and outings.

They got off from the subway close to the pier, and Yuuri pulled Viktor with him to the little booth there. They were selling tickets to a two-hour cruise around the bay.

“Two tickets to the next cruise, please”, he said – in English so that Viktor would understand.

The girl in the booth clearly recognised them. Her eyes widened, and mouth opened in surprise. Viktor smiled at her, and she blushed. Yuuri cleared his throat and smiled to the girl, too.

“Yes, of course”, she said, pulling herself together, “The next one leaves in fifteen minutes. You can hop on board already.”

She handed Yuuri the tickets. They were already turning away when she plucked up the courage to ask them for autographs, which they happily gave her. Viktor drawing a little heart onto the paper as well.

They got onto the cruise ship and found seats on the upper deck that was open to the elements. Even though it was a warm day, Viktor was happy that Yuuri had insisted on coats. There were only a few people on the upper deck with them, and all of them were concentrated on either each other or the scenery around them. Despite that the two skaters chose a spot near the front of the ship, somewhere they were least likely to be spotted and recognised. Viktor didn’t mind so much on most days, but today he wanted to devote solely on his fiancé. It wasn’t that often they got to spend time together like this.

“This is nice”, he commented, again taking a hold of Yuuri’s hand. The shorter man turned to look at him, eyes soft and smiling.

“I’m glad you think so. It is a two-hour cruise, though, so I don’t mind if you get bored. It’s just that it’s been years since I’ve been on one of these.”

“Get bored? With you by my side? Never”, Viktor said softly, raising a hand to caress Yuuri’s blushing cheek.

The boat took off, and the next two hours passed in pleasant conversation. Yuuri told about the places they saw, how he had grown up there, what he had done and how he had felt. Viktor wasn’t bored for a second, as he had asserted.

After the cruise, the pair of them went into a nearby coffee shop for lunch. Between the sandwiches and coffee, Yuuri continued to talk about his childhood, but stopped when Viktor laughed.

“What?” he asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing”, Viktor said, “I just think this is the most you’ve ever talked in one go.” He laughed again.

Yuuri blushed and bit his lip.

“I don’t mind, my love”, Viktor added before Yuuri could make his comment into a negative, “I love hearing you talk about these things. But first tell me where we are going next?”

“I was thinking we might go to the movies next. There’s this one American film on that I’d like to see. And after that dinner, and then back to Yutopia.”

“Sounds perfect”, Viktor said, taking a hold of Yuuri’s hand across the table.

Yuuri glanced around the coffee shop and saw two school girls looking at them and giggling.

“Viktor”, he said, “We’re being watched.”

“Let them watch, Yuuri. We’re not doing anything weird”, Viktor smiled, “Why don’t I give them something more to giggle about?”

“What do you -?” Yuuri was struck is silent when Viktor raised the hand he was holding and softly kissed the knuckles.

When the taller man released his hand, Yuuri playfully swatted him on the shoulder. “Vitya, you’re horrible!” he laughed, still lightly blushing.

The girls also blushed and did indeed giggle even more.

Viktor insisted that he was allowed to pay, to which Yuuri agreed on. But he, in turn, insisted on paying for the movie tickets. They picked seats from the back where Viktor could cuddle if he so wanted; which he of course did. The movie was entertaining enough, but Viktor was more interested in his companion than the movie. He spent most of the film leaning on Yuuri’s shoulder, his arm around his fiancé.

For dinner they chose a traditional place that Yuuri knew would give him a private space, because they knew him and his family. As Yuuri knew the food was delicious, and he was happy to notice Viktor enjoyed it as much as he did. After the dinner was finished, neither of them wanted to go home yet, so they went into Minako’s bar. Minako herself wasn’t there tonight, but the workers knew Yuuri and Viktor, so they got discount on their drinks.

After a couple of beers, they ended up returning to Yutopia arm in arm. The onsen’s main floor was busy as usual, so the pair slipped quietly into the baths. They, at least, were blessedly abandoned at this time of day. They washed and slid into the outdoor bath, sitting close to each other, thighs touching underwater.

Yuuri sighed contentedly and leaned his head on Viktor’s shoulder, his damp, black hair sticking to the other man’s wet skin. Viktor also sighed and kissed the top of Yuuri’s head.

“I had fun today, Yuuri”, he said quietly, “Thank you.”

Yuuri hummed and closed his eyes. “I also had fun. Thank you for going with me today.”

“Of course, my love”, Viktor said, “I’d go with you anywhere.”


End file.
